Return of the Beacon Hills Devil
by Tenacious Surrender
Summary: Jackson's back and he's got a boyfriend. What more can be said?


**I should most definitely be updating my other stories but I'm terrible so here is a one-shot instead.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.**

It's the first day back at Beacon Hills High School after winter break. Lydia is digging in her locker searching for a book she could have sworn was there before the break. Scott is leaning against the locker next to her and Stiles is against the other talking nonstop.

"Oh my God," Scott murmurs, blinking in confusion at the sight strolling into the hallways.

"What Sc-" Lydia starts but quickly shuts her mouth when her eyes catch on the incoming storm.

Stiles is still droning on about the same FBI technique he had been telling Lydia and Scott about for the past three days as Lydia stomps down the hallway.

"What the hell are you doing here, Jackson?" Lydia growls, arching a brow at Jackson's hand that is currently linked to Ethan's.

Stiles has finally turned his attention to the scene. His surprise is completely pushed aside for how proud he is of his fierce banshee. He turns and glances across Lydia's locker at Scott who looks both worried and humored.

"I'm going to class, what does it look like Lydia?" Jackson retorts with a classic smirk that had obviously been fashioned for the devil. At least that's Stiles' opinion.

"And what's this?" She asks with a hum, staring at the intertwined hands. Stiles pushes himself off the locker, now starting to feel a bit self-conscious.

"Jealous much?" Jackson is smirking even wider now if that were possible.

Lydia looks back at Stiles, she can tell by the way he's wringing his hands that he's nervous. She gives him that smile that has always been reserved for him.

"Not at all," She says confidently, her attention back on the couple.

"Just curious," She continues, a light blush now on her face.

Jackson peers over Lydia's shoulder in pure confusion. The look passes as quickly as it came. He gazes up hungrily at Ethan and purrs, "What can I say, Lydia? You turned me."

Ethan's eyes widen and he's quick to apologize to the strawberry blonde.

"It's fine Ethan. If Jackson were anything but a dick I would probably concuss." Lydia snorts, flipping her hair over her shoulder and turning to head back to her locker.

"I guess you turned him too, aye Lyds?" Jackson prods with a snort. Lydia turns back towards him just as he's attempting to get a high-five out of his boyfriend.

"I'll see you in class," Ethan whispers ignoring Jackson's raised hand and quickly leaving the scene.

The werewolf had not been warned of the backlash Jackson's return would cause. He nods to Scott and Stiles as he passes them. Stiles is too busy asking Scott what they're saying to notice, but Scott gives the werewolf a small smile back.

Scott is confused at Jackson's question and therefore tells Stiles to shut up and wait until he gets what's going on. Stiles grumbles and crosses his arms.

"If it bothers you so much why don't you go over there yourself?" Scott questions, pushing Stiles lightly in the direction of Jackson and Lydia.

"Hell no, he scares me, Scott," Stiles says, tripping over his own feet to get back to his position in front of the locker.

"How you're an FBI agent completely blows my mind," Scott fondly shakes his head and chuckles.

"I can tell you how Scott. The first day I had to learn how to-" And thus began Stiles' twenty-third explanation about how becoming an FBI agent worked.

Scott rolls his eyes and turns his attention back to the two at the end of the hall.

"What are you even talking about?" Lydia asks with a huff.

"Stiles. You must have turned him too, only the opposite way," Jackson looks at her as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Scott finally caught on but he just continues to pretend to listen to Stiles' story to keep from having to tell him.

"Umm...Stiles was never gay." Lydia crosses her arms in annoyance.

"Yeah okay," Jackson says shaking his head and walking past her and down the hall.

As he passes Scott and Stiles, Stiles is quick to end his monologue and stare intently at the once kanima.

"Yo, Jackson. Now that you're gay can you answer a question for me?" Stiles asks, stopping Jackson in his tracks.

"What." Jackson deadpans not even bothered to look at the other boy.

"Do you find me attractive?" Stiles questions. Scott coughs to hide his laugh from the look on Lydia's face.

"Stiles is not gay," Lydia argues from behind said boy. Jackson just puts his trademark smirk on and walks away.

"I NEED TO KNOW," Stiles screeches, chasing after Jackson.

"He's not gay right?" Lydia asks Scott, her eyes wide in fear.

"He's not gay Lydia, he's just Stiles," Scott answers a smile tugging at his lips at the familiar antics of his best friend. Somethings never really change he realizes.


End file.
